An Extra Little Kick
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Electricity and caffeine don’t mix.


**Title:** An Extra Little Kick  
**Universe:** Get Backers  
**Theme/Topic:** Coffee  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** GinjixBan (you read that right. XD)  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None I can imagine. Maybe some OOCness. XD  
**Word Count:** 1,597  
**Time:** A looooong time. O.o  
**Summary:** Electricity and caffeine don't mix.  
**Dedication:** kshi- haha thus far all my Get Backers are belong to you. XD  
**A/N:** ARGH I SUCK. I don't know how to end stories, I really don't. --;;  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

Ban tries to keep Ginji away from caffeine because electricity-plus-excess energy just isn't a good idea to him, though sometimes Ginji gets it on his own anyway, makes those big puppy eyes at Natsumi until she slips him a cup of coffee free of charge because she always makes too much and they end up throwing out a big pot at closing every night because of that.

Free is good, but there's still a matter of that electricity-plus-energy equation in there, and the results are usually pretty…

"Ban-chan!"

Ginji waves at him as he strolls into the Honky Tonk in search of his partner, the blonde's cheeks red and eyes bright and—well, what do you know?— a hot cup of coffee half-empty in front of him.

It makes his right eye twitch just a little, and Natsumi waves happily (if sheepishly) at him from behind the counter.

He can only guess how many cups Ginji has had yet, can tell it's more than the one on the table if only by the way the static in the room is making his hair stand up just a little bit taller simply by being in the vicinity.

Midou sighs. "Oi, let's get going, stupid," he grunts, and Ginji, eyes shining, quickly downs the last half of his cup, waving happily at Natsumi in thanks as the two of them leave.

The fact that Ginji is in such a damn cheerful mood on top of the caffeine kills any chance of tonight being a quiet night, though if asked, Ban supposes he prefers Ginji cheerful and on caffeine rather than depressed and on it.

They make it back to the car and Ban automatically heads towards the park. There are a couple of bushes that the cops haven't taken to looking for the two of them under yet, and if he manages to get up before six tomorrow morning and hightail it out of their illicit parking spot they shouldn't have to worry about being towed or ticketed.

Ginji bounces in the seat next to him as they drive and is out the door before they're fully parked, Ban pulling the car up under a generous looking copse of shrubbery in one of the park's denser areas of foliage.

Ban watches his partner and feels his eye twitch a little bit again, feels his hair stand up higher still. He ignores the idiot for the moment though, starts pulling and pushing branches so they'll hide the car better during the night. He doesn't get too far in that before there are arms around his waist and lips against his ear though, Ginji laughing and nibbling in turns.

"Oi, cut that…"

"Ban-chan!" Ginji sighs happily, smiling against his partner's skin. "Can I? Ne, can I, can I, can I, can I?"

Ban counts the number of "Can I's" and decides that that's probably proportional to the number of coffee cups the blonde idiot had downed earlier tonight, though it might have been a little bit more if the constant hum of warm electricity rolling off of Ginji's skin is telling him anything.

He sighs. "Can you what?" he asks gruffly, though he arches his neck obligingly against the other man's lips anyway, knowing that this is something Ginji won't shut up about until he's gotten his chance.

"Can I?" Ginji repeats, turning to look up at Ban with those big brown eyes that make him go all stupid sometimes, the blonde's cheeks still flushed from a combination of caffeine and warmth and the prospect of things yet to come.

Ban mutters something about coffee and adjusts his glasses. "Tch. Lemme just finish hiding the car, will ya?"

"Okay!"

And then Ginji moves to help-- figures the over-eager idiot would jump in then—halving the time it takes to get the bug covered and tackling Ban to the ground the moment they're done.

Ban "oofs" a little bit but takes Ginji's weight anyway, especially since he knows that trying to stop the excited blonde when he's got this much energy is never a good idea, never leads to anything pleasant. Inadvertent electrical burns, for example.

"Oi, careful," he says anyway, because he'd just had his clothes cleaned and the last thing he needs is grass-stains this early in the game.

"Heh, Sorry, Ban-chan," Ginji apologizes, though he doesn't sound the least bit sorry. Doesn't look it either, really. "Ready?"

Ban wants to roll his eyes at the rush but Ginji's already unbuttoning his shirt like his question regarding Ban's readiness was rhetorical at best, one of his hands stroking Ban's throat as he leans forward for a kiss.

Ban lets him have it because Ginji seems so intent right now, so determined-- oddly enough, more focused than usual even— as he looks down at the brunette with a happy sort of anticipation.

When their lips first touch it's sweet, tasting of coffee and milk and the sugar Ginji puts too much of in his drinks.

Ban groans and feels lightning there too though, finds that he really likes that part best, even better than the sugar. It's just under the skin, buzzed and intense from the added boost and needing an outlet. He tips his chin up then, opens his mouth and let's Ginji dive in, takes it from soft and sweet to firmer, harder, more. Closes his eyes because he knows the blonde's are probably open, that he likes to look when they're like this, likes to smile and watch what he tastes and touches.

The grass is soft underneath them and Ginji's glowing as he moves, thrumming with happiness as they undress one another and Ban complains about the static that makes his hair and his clothes cling, that zaps his fingers sometimes, when part of Ginji isn't touching the floor and grounding them both a little.

Ban sighs and Ginji laughs and fumbles their clothes off to the side, though not before the blonde picks Ban's pocket for the tube of lube there, the one the other man keeps handy because they're both oddly unpredictable sometimes, in what they'll be doing or saying when all of a sudden, they'll just both look up at the same time, look at each other, feel a mutual need.

Maybe it's more for the touch than the sex, maybe it's not, but Ban supposes that it doesn't really matter, Ginji lying on top of him and his fingers threaded through thick, static-filled blonde locks, him with his eyes closed and Ginji most likely with his open, the blonde's electricity humming steadily along sensitized skin and drawing quiet, muffled noises from both of them, out there under the parts of starry sky Ban can see peeking down at him through the foliage.

Ban grunts as they move and feels a hand snake around the back of Ginji's neck, teasing the short hairs at the nape as he feels his cheeks beginning to flush too, to match Ginji's.

Ginji must see it because there's a quiet sound of delight and then a series of feather soft kisses along Ban's collarbone, playful and lively as Ginji intertwines their free hands, lacing their fingers together against the grass above their heads.

"Na…Ban-chan," he breathes, eyes alight with mischief as he smiles against the other man's skin.

"What?" Ban murmurs, eyes still closed as he pants a little, arches up with an almost inaudible sigh when the blonde pushes closer still.

"I only had one cup of coffee," Ginji admits with a grin.

Ban's eyes blink open at that. "What, really?"

Ginji nods and smiles, moves to lean down and kiss the other man. It's firm and sweet and with just the slightest hint of teeth. "Yup!"

Ban stares for a moment, and Ginji takes the time to thrust forward just the right way to make Ban utter a rather strangled, "Haaaaah!" instead of the "Damned faker!" he'd wanted to.

Ginji maybe gets the message anyway, because he laughs and nuzzles Ban's cheek then, says, "All I need is Ban-chan to give me energy!" by way of explanation before kissing him again, hard enough to prove it.

Ban wants to call Ginji a cheater too, wants to maybe smack the idiot upside the head, but when he pulls back and opens his mouth to speak, Ginji beams like he's been waiting for that exact moment and moves his hips one last time, making it so all that comes out of Ban is, "Nnnngh!" and a mess between their hips and stomachs.

Ban clenches his teeth and tries to find his breath, to make his vision less fuzzy around the edges. He glares in Ginji's general direction in the meantime because he really hates when the smug bastard does that, as good as the rest of him feels right now.

Ginji laughs at him in-between pants and touches their foreheads together afterwards, and when Ban looks up into those big brown eyes that make him go stupid sometimes, he realizes that annoying as it is, a larger part of him doesn't really mind being played every now and again maybe, if the results are always like this.

Besides, he thinks, moving about the mundane task of cleaning them both up once he regains use of his limbs, Ginji's going to be the one paying for his little act later, when Ban kicks him out of the car for fidgeting because he can't sleep.

One cup of coffee isn't as bad as four, to be sure, but for an energy conducting idiot like Ginji, it isn't exactly _good _either.

**END**


End file.
